SHERLIE HOLMES: The Case of The Missing Gemini
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: "Well, I couldn't possibly not come here, especially all the way from my beautiful flat." my partner turned towards Mrs. Duds, and pointed her finger rudely at her. "I, of course, came to see the lovely Mrs. Duds." my partner smiled widely. My name;s Christiana Watson. And my partner, which all you must be wondering, is the intelligent, and yet crazy... Sherlie Holmes.


Chapter I: There's A Story In Us All

...

Watsons POV

...

I banged my fist on the bathroom door impatiently. Holmes was singing again, her voice loud and clear throughout our entire flat. Once her voice hit a high note, I yelled in frustration, and kicked the door. I yelped, and clutched my now wounded foot.

"HOLMES! YOU BETTER GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OUT OF THERE!" I yelled in anger. My patience was running low, and I didn't have time for her games anymore.

"Just a moment Watson! For Christ's Sake! What did I ever do to you!?" And then Holmes opened the door to the bathroom, her wet hair dangling in strips, a towel wrapped around her body. She had a giddy smile on her face, which got me even more angry.

"Get out of the WAY!" I yelled, and I shoved my way past her, right when she stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck mine out back at her, then slammed the bathroom door shut.

Grabbing a towel off of the rack, along with my hairbrush, I walked into the corner of the bathroom, and stepped into the shower.

The water already running, I washed my hair with the cherry hair shampoo. Later, I used the Aveeno conditioner, and the body scrub.

Rinsing my face, I turned off the tap, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around me. Instantly, I was hit with the cold air, and realized that the bathroom door was wide open, and further on, all the windows were open as well.

I felt my face heat up, and I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"HOLMES!" I marched out into the bedroom, Holmes lying upside down, her head hanging on the side of the bed, with a paper on her stomach. I snatched the paper, and flipped it to the front page.

_Missing Gemini: 16 year old sisters, (twins/ aka Gemini) went missing at exactly 11:00 o'clock on Thursday night. No one has seen either of them since, and there hasn't been any major clues as to why and who would take these young ladies._

_Margaret Du-_

The paper was snatched out of my hands, and I felt a sting on my left index finger. I winced, and then looked up to see Holmes folding the paper up, a frown on her face.

"It seems like a simple case, does it not?!" I asked her, excitement bubbling up inside of me. I ran out of the bedroom, and went into mine. Rushing to my closet, I picked out an outfit. A shimmering white tank top, with a striped long cardigan, leather skirt, my favorite bright red belt, and my ankle high boots.

"HOLMES! YOU READY YET!?" I yelled, not to loud though.

"I KNOW! AND YES, WATSON I AM!" She replied. Holmes marched into my bedroom, wearing a similar outfit, but no cardigan, belt, or boots. But she did have her 6- inch creamy pearl heels.

"Have you gone mad? You do know we will be walking to the station." I told her, and she chuckled.

"Oh Watson. Have you suddenly forgotten all about me! I like a challenge!" She walked back out, and I sighed in defeat.

It was no use arguing over something like shoes with her.

Holmes always won.

...

"I assure you, she will be here soon." I gently laid my hand on Mrs. Duds shoulder, and smiled. I was at the station, but along the way, Holmes had forgotten her pack, so she had to go back to the flat, and get them.

Just as I was about to go to the front desk at the station, a loud bang echoed throughout the small room, and everyone jumped from their seats. I however didn't even flinch, for I knew who would make an entrance such as now.

"HELLO EVERYONE! ITSN'T IT A LOVELY DAY!?" my partner yelled cheerfully, as she skipped into the room, and let her pursed drop into the seat nearest the door, along with her coat.  
"Um, Ma'am, are you Ms. Holmes?" a hunched over old man asked her, and I bit my lower lip.

"Why yes, yes I am!" Holmes replied, and she twirled around, then halted immediately once she stood in the center.

"Sherlie, must you make a scene?!" I begged, and looked up at her face, and saw that she was smiling widely.

"Now now, Watson. I did not come here for negative attitude." Holmes said, and she laughed.

"Then what was it again, that made you come here?" I asked, annoyance hinted in my voice. Everyone stared at me, and my partner.

"Well, I couldn't possibly not come here, especially all the way from our beautiful flat." my partner turned towards Mrs. Duds, and pointed her finger rudely at her.

"I of course, came to see the lovely Mrs. Duds."

My name's Christiana Watson.

And my partner, which all you must be wondering, is the intelligent, and yet crazy...

Sherlie Holmes.

...


End file.
